


Saturday Night At The Potters

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Just a typical Saturday night at the Potters.





	Saturday Night At The Potters

**Title:** Saturday Night At The Potters  
 **Author:** LRThunder  
 **Pairings:** Neville/Luna, Ron/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ron/Ginny, Neville/Luna/Hermione  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1,561  
 **Summary:** Just a typical Saturday evening at the Potters.  
 **Warnings:** Incest, consensual infidelity, voyeurism, exhibitionism  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

 

Harry made sure the goblet was ready. Ironically, it was similar to the one that changed his fate all those years ago: the Goblet of Fire. But this time, there wouldn't be any dark wizards trying to manipulate him into competing in a dangerous tournament. This activity was less dangerous, but more fun. He put the pieces of parchment into the goblet and waited. By the time it was ready, Hermione and Ginny would be finished cleaning up the dining room and kitchen.

He looked at Luna as he prepared the goblet. She smiled as she undressed. She was always the first to undress at these little get togethers. It was almost like she looked forward to them the most, even though the others enjoyed them as well.

When the goblet was ready, it would spit out parchments, pairing the participants for the evening. Most of the time there would be couples; other times, there would be only individuals. Most of the time, spouses would be split up and paired with their friends' spouses. Last evening, Ron had been paired with Luna, while Neville shagged Hermione. Harry and Ginny, however, remained together. It would be interesting to see what the goblet had in store for them tonight.

Neville and Ron were almost naked by the time Hermione and Ginny entered the living room. Ron immediately jumped off the couch and started snogging Hermione as he undressed her. Luna hummed a tune as she beckoned Neville to join her. He grinned as he slowly took off his clothes.

Ginny, however, was completely naked. "Hermione did most of the work this evening," she said, swaying her hips seductively as she walked over to Harry. She playfully slapped his arse, causing him to teasingly glare at her. She giggled and ran to join the others on the couch and armchairs.

Sparks flew from the goblet, indicating to Harry that it was ready. He stood by it, ready to collect the first piece of parchment. It flew out of the cup and landed in Harry's hand. He unfolded it and looked up. "The first match of the evening is Ron and Ginny."

Neville grinned, while Hermione rolled her eyes. Truth be told, Ron was the only bloke that Harry was willing to share Ginny with, even though they were siblings. For some reason, Ginny would let loose in ways that she would never with him. Not that he minded, especially when he was matched with Hermione.

He caught a second piece of parchment. He looked at it and said, "Neville and Luna." Sometimes, the goblet did keep married couples together, at least for the first match of the evening. There was one instance where it kept all three couples together, much to their mutual disappointment. But given this latest match, he knew he would be paired with Hermione. A second later, the final parchment piece confirmed it.

The others didn't waste any time. Luna pushed Neville onto the couch, then fell onto his lap. Ron knelt as he pushed Ginny's skirt up, giving him access to her thighs. She moaned as he planted kisses on both of her legs. Meanwhile, Harry's clothes flew off his body as he moved towards Hermione. She grinned as he realized she had used magic to remove his clothing.

Every time the three couples got together, they learned to tune each other out. By the time Harry was kissing Hermione, he had forgotten about the others. If there was one thing he enjoyed more than shagging Hermione, it was kissing her. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he kissed her neck.

He was tempted to carry her to the bedroom, but that would break the one rule. Everyone else agreed to this consensual infidelity as long as the infidelity occurred in the same room. Instead, he gently lowered her to the floor, removing her clothing as he did. Once she was on the floor, Hermione spread her legs, ready for him to enter her.

Harry got on top of her and entered her with one swift thrust. She moaned, like she always did, when he entered her. Even though they were happy with their spouses, they still enjoyed having sex with each other. Ginny commented, "Sometimes you enjoy it a little too much." Harry knew his wife was teasing, but there was often an element of truth in jokes.

Having sex on the floor, even carpeted floor, wasn't the most comfortable place, but it was the only place in the living room where he could be on top. When he had sex with Ginny, he let her take charge. With Hermione, the both of them preferred him being on top. That allowed him to explore her body as they made love. With her, he liked setting a slow, but steady pace. Sometimes, Hermione would get impatient, but she was always rewarded with a nice orgasm in the end.

Normally, Harry would tune the others out as he made love to Hermione, but tonight, he listened to the sounds of their lovemaking. Luna's moans and cries were mostly little whimpers, with only a slight increase in volume to indicate when she was coming. Ginny, however, was a screamer. She loved issuing orders to her partner as she rode their cocks. It was because of this that Neville preferred either his wife or Hermione as partners. But neither Harry nor Ron minded Ginny's demands; they were the only ones with enough stamina to keep up with her.

Every few seconds, Harry would lift his head and watch brother shag sister. He saw Ron grit his teeth as he kept his hands on Ginny's waist. She leaned her head back and screamed loudly, but Harry knew she wasn't anywhere close to her orgasm. She loved putting on a good show.

Hermione pulled his head back down for a kiss. Even though she liked the slow pace most of the time, occasionally she wanted him to shag her harder, like tonight. He grinned as he began pounding her sex, soon wincing as her nails scratched his skin. Hermione's moans grew louder and louder, and he knew she was close. Finally, she screamed his name as he came. Harry rolled off her, and they watched the others finish.

Neville clung to Luna as she finished riding him, while Ron captured his sister's lips with a passionate kiss as her body shuddered. Round one was over. Time for round two.

******

It didn't take the goblet as long for round two as it did for round one. Parchments flew out of the goblet and Harry caught them in mid-air. He saw that there were only two pieces this time. That meant this would would include threesomes.

"Hermione, you will be with Luna and Neville," he told her. He saw Ron and Ginny already walking towards them. 

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He felt Ron's arms embrace him from behind as his best friend kissed his neck. His cock stiffened as it brushed against his wife's body. He moaned as he felt Ron's cock brush against his arse.

Without further ado, Ginny got on her hands and knees as Harry moved in behind her. Meanwhile, Ron moved to her front as he grinned at his sister. Best friends winked at each other as Harry grabbed her waist. She grabbed Ron's cock, and they entered her at the same time. Any sound she might have made was cut off by her brother's cock.

Normally, Harry preferred to start fucking her quickly, but when she had to deal with another cock, especially with one in her mouth, he wanted to start slowly. He depended on Ron to give him a sign that she was used to his cock. He got a thumbs up and that signaled to Harry it was safe to hurry things along. Gradually, he increased his speed as he ravished her arse.

Since Ginny couldn't moan right now, the only sounds of their shagging was the sound of skin slapping against skin. Every time Harry would thrust into her, Ron would force himself deeper into her mouth. Even though Ginny couldn't moan, the both of them knew she was enjoying herself.

And speaking of people enjoying themselves, Harry saw Neville moan loudly as Hermione and Luna took turns sucking his cock. Once Neville was ready, Luna would let Hermione take the lead in the lovemaking. Sure enough, Hermione stood up, then sat down on Neville's cock, facing away from him. She winked at Harry and Ron.

As they continued, Harry felt his wife's body stiffen and he knew she was close. He signaled to Ron, who was close to his own orgasm as well. He was about to pull out of Ginny's mouth, but she wasn't having any of it. He came, his body shuddering as he emptied himself into her mouth. Harry soon followed brother and sister over the edge with his own orgasm.

Once they were finished with both rounds, the three couples would cuddle as they talked. Finally, as the hour grew late, they hurried off to guest bedrooms that Harry and Ginny had prepared for them. When they were in bed, Harry and Ginny would stay up and have one last lovemaking session before following suit.

Such was a typical Saturday evening at the Potters.


End file.
